Blood Drops
by ViviChick
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the main characters' thoughts throughout the series. Will have all ratings.
1. Chapter 1 Slanted Sunlight

His hair was softer than his expensive, crimson sheets. It always smelled like ylang-ylang and myrrh. Vicki had wanted so badly to weave impatient fingers into the silken curls and tug his mouth to hers.

He had pulled away too soon that night. In her recent dreams, they had been alone and he hadn't stopped. In her most secret dreams, he couldn't get enough of her warmth. The vivid memory of a soft, persistent mouth trailing across her heated flesh, lower, tasting her wetness, moaning into her skin, kept Vicki from her newest case.

Shading her eyes from the glare coming through her office blinds, Vicki mumbled, "I've got to get a grip! Sunset's in two hours"


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

She was lighter than she looked.

How many times had he carried an unconscious Vicki Nelson now? Three? Four? The determination and rage she could wield made her seem larger than life at times. But physically, she was still mortal and fragile. He had to keep reminding her of that.

She didn't believe him, but then she only knew of one time he had carried her away from harm. Her fierce pride wouldn't thank him to be told about the others.

Henry prayed that eventually she would allow herself to be open with him. He'd show her that he could be trusted with her most vulnerable part.


	3. Chapter 3 Awareness

Telling him would complicate everything, though Vicki suspected that he already knew. He seemed to know these things even before she did.

_Damn, vampire senses_.

Sunset never surprised her anymore. There was a time she would look up from a pile of case files and realize a whole day had passed. Now she could feel sunset coming from hours away. Her awareness was shifting. Evolving.

She knew his mood even when she couldn't read his features. She _knew_.

Vicki felt warm. _He's almost here._

She knew whenever he was close by. Vicki sensed Henry how she used to be able to sense Mike.


	4. Chapter 4 Murmurings

Warm bodies never ceased to fascinate him. The glow of an aroused human was, in his opinion, unparalleled in this world.  
Hard, gentle, insistent; like the way his hands glide across her flesh, he presses words into her skin. Her beauty described and praised. With kisses and caresses and nibbles, he proclaims devotion. Secrets are told to dark, previously hidden places where he now whispers his worship.  
Henry continues to murmur them, knowing she will not answer in kind. He will accept her moans and gasps until she is ready to say it.  
He can wait a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Park Bench

He stepped closer, coming up behind her. "Fancy meeting _you_ here, Coreen."

"Henry!," the gothette startled and blushed through her white make-up, "Um… just enjoying the evening. It's so pretty. Isn't it pretty?"

Raising the royal eyebrow, he regarded her with suspicion, coming around to stand in front of the metal bench, "Yes, Coreen, it _is_ a lovely part of the park. Also not safe to be alone in this time of night."

"I was waiting for someone," she said, glancing down.

They both knew who she had been waiting for.

Henry wore an exasperated grin when he said, "Let me walk you home."


	6. Chapter 6 Miscalculation

Coreen needed to catch him before he got to his car. She had been so startled out of her research when Henry walked into Dr. Sagara's office, the pretty goth had forgotten the message Vicki wanted her to tell him. Henry always caused her train of thought to fall slightly to the side in favor of some very graphic images… "I _really_ hope my eyeliner isn't smudged." She couldn't help but think.

"Henry! Wait!" the scurrying girl called out.

Coreen was nearing the vampire in question, who stood waiting, as she slightly miscalculated her footing and slid backwards, slamming butt first into the soft, wet lawn.


	7. Chapter 7 Semantics

Semantics

**Semantics**_**. Takes place just after "Love Hurts"**_

He claimed to want her as she was. She'd almost believe it if he couldn't have his choice of every other woman in the greater Toronto area. Almost.

At first, when she thought it could be just sex… well, they were past that now. "Just sex" was no longer an option for her and she resented it.

She had been a detective with the police force for years! Vicki could handle herself in a tight situation. Henry's mission to "protect" her was insulting.

Protect. Control. As far as Vicki was concerned, no matter how good the intention, they meant the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8 Groceries

Groceries

Groceries

The brightly lit aisles were jarring to his sensitive eyes. To a vampire's senses, the flickering of a properly functioning fluorescent light-tube was near unbearable. The muzak being piped through the overhead speakers seemed infinitely worse.

Knowing Vicki would detest the offer of help, he simply "forgot" to offer. Coreen had been more than forthcoming with the list of errands the recovering PI needed done. Of course, the market was the only chore on the list open after dark, so Henry found himself stuck.

Trying not to inhale the stench of cooked meats, the vampire prince asked for a pound of sliced turkey and counted the moments until he could leave.


	9. Chapter 9 Rain

Rain

It was a misconception that a predator would lose the scent of their prey in the rain.

In reality, rivulets formed through a person's hair, across their necks and cheeks, picking up their natural scent. Then the droplets fell to the ground, leaving a trail that was easily followed by a true hunter.

With preternatural senses, not even the storm could hide her from Henry's sight.

She weaved slightly through the darkness. Considering the liquor he could smell from her, the young beauty would be easy to subdue.

Henry grinned, relieved, when Coreen reached her door and entered and locked it behind her. Safe.


	10. Chapter 10 Toxic

Toxic

The royal brat knew his way around the supernatural crap, Mike would give him that. He even admitted that he was good to have in a fight, but he wasn't about to trust him.

Fitz. Roy.

He would never understand what Vicki saw in him. Mike was far from convinced that she didn't have feelings for the smug little bastard. He was all too familiar with her show of indifference.

Maybe the vampire would not physically hurt Vicki if he could help it, but Mike knew harm would surely find her if she kept insisting she work with him.

Vampires were bad for your health.


	11. Chapter 11 Photograph

Her apartment wasn't messy, per se. It was cluttered, but clean. Vicki had other things to do than dust the shelves, obviously. That photograph had clearly been taken years ago. She'd probably forgotten that it was still there, hidden among the take-out menus and grocery lists. They looked hopeful, less burdened. The young officers in the picture barely resembled the detective and PI that he knew.

"_I had a hand in that,"_ Henry thought grimly.

Waiting in her kitchen, his eyes were pulled repeatedly back to the picture of a younger Vicki and a younger Mike. They were smiling, arms around eachother. They gazed out at the viewer; happy.

Henry wanted to look away.


	12. Chapter 12 Blush

How did they always end up this way?

Vicki found herself, once again, sprawled atop a smirking Tudor prince.

Hand to hand combat with the Groakar had found her a bit bruised, exhausted, and if it hadn't been for Henry's quick reflexes, falling off a very tall building.

_Not a bad end to a fight_, she absently noted, enjoying her vampire's embrace.

She distantly heard Henry's voice ask if she was okay. His grin widened when she didn't answer. Snapping back to the present, Vicki stuttered out an affirmative and scrambled to her feet, looking anywhere but at the very attractive man lying on the rooftop.

She was praying that if she didn't turn around, he would not notice the redness in her cheeks.

By his silken laughter, she knew that he had.


	13. Chapter 13 Jump

Attempting to catch her breath, Vicki leaned back against the metal lamp post and tried to shake demon blood from the long

Attempting to catch her breath, Vicki leaned back against the metal lamp post and tried to shake demon blood from the long-sword "That," she glared at her partner, "I could have handled on my own."

"I hate to anger you while you're still armed, Vicki, but it's a lucky thing I arrived when I did." Henry held firm, "Schottunpei are not known for their code of honor."

"C'mon, Henry!" she laughed, "That thing had no chance. It's fighting skills were not that impressive. I was wide open before and it didn't even try to get a hit in…Shot'n… what?" Vicki asked.

"Coreen and Bettie figured it out. All the clues fit. And the Schottunpei wanted to keep you intact for the time being. This demon takes human concubines to breed with."

Vicki stopped cleaning the blade, "uhh…ok. _That_ I wasn't expecting…I don't know what to say…" She resumed wiping the rapidly congealing violet goo from her borrowed sword. "…except, ew."

"Don't attempt to laugh this off!" Henry exploded. Why couldn't she acknowledge the very real danger she insisted on waltzing into? "There are times, Vicki, when I say '_no, don't fight this thing alone_' when you have to listen to me!"

Sick of this argument, she responded in kind, "You're my partner, not my nanny!"

Henry knew that yelling only made his Vicki more stubborn, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You once asked me to be your safety net…" he reminded Vicki.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to jump yet, Henry."


End file.
